Joy of New Beginnings
by strawberries rule
Summary: CH. 1 UPDATED! AU! ...Roles are switched...Haley plays a sport and is Lucas's half-sister. WILL BE NALEY [NAThANHALEY] later on...R&R! thanks!
1. PROLOGUE

Prologue bAU!/b :D WRITTEN for request made by Princessj1785 at OTH message board :). Haley - Lucas's half-sister, Nathan - Lucas's best friend. They're in high school. Haley hadn't noticed Lucas's existence yet. And Haley plays tennis, and is friends with Peyton and Brooke.  
  
"Haley, honey, could you come by Karen's Café after practice? I need you to help me out tonight." Deb called out after Haley who was rushing to get ready.  
  
"But mom." Whined Haley, trying to find her white with light blue tennis shoes that would match her outfit perfectly. "I can't. I have to meet up with Peyt and Brooke after practice, I told them I'd give them a ride tonight."  
  
Deb stood in Haley's doorway, arms crossed with a small frown resting on her lips. "But honey, Karen and I both need help tonight. Karen's son has a game and so he can't come in to help out."  
  
"When did Karen have a son?" Questioned Haley, her voice muffled from behind the walk-in closet. "Anyway, why do I have to go? I promised my friends that I'd stay after to watch the basketball game, since Brooke told me about some cute guys in Varsity." Then Haley walked out of her huge closet in form-fitting jeans and a low V-neck shirt.  
  
Deb, still with her arms crossed, gazed sternly at her daughter. "Just try to help tonight okay? Even if you come late, that'll be perfect. We need all the help we can get." She told Haley, who was picking up her signature bag.  
  
"I'll try, mom, but don't wait up." Haley replied, slipping through the space between her mother and the doorway.  
  
Smiling, Deb said, "Great!" But then remembering that Karen's son was also going to the basketball game, she asked after Haley, "If you happen to see Lucas, cheer for him okay? And maybe you could also give him a ride?"  
  
Raising one perfectly tweaked eyebrow, Haley turned around, "Who is Lucas and why should I give him a ride? Mom! Stop trying to boss me around!"  
  
Sighing, Deb's shoulders fell. "Sorry, honey. I just thought since Karen's son, Lucas, is playing tonight and you're going to be there too, then maybe you could give him a ride to the café."  
  
"Uh, no. Sorry, mom, but I don't know who that is, and I'm not going to give rides to people I don't know." Haley then turned and walked briskly out the door. She yelled, "Bye mom! See you later." Then unlocked her car and drove off.  
  
Deb shook her head, still in the same place she had been the whole morning, Haley's room. "Seeing as how I owe Karen, I'll just let Karen know that Lucas will be getting home by Haley. And Haley will have to give him a ride, whether she likes it or not." Then, she walked out of her room, grabbing her things to get ready for another day's work in Karen's Café.  
  
Meanwhile, at school, Haley had just parked her car into her spot, which she had picked in the beginning of school. She pushed the door open and stood up.  
  
Surveying her surroundings like she did every morning at school, she spotted her friends, which included Peyton and Brooke. Locking her car, Haley ventured over towards them, but in her rush, she did not see a guy walking in her direction.  
  
Before Haley had a chance to wave, she fell on the floor dropping her bag, spilling its contents.  
  
"Watch it!" She yelled at the blonde on the floor beside her, picking up his things. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He apologized, helping pick up her bag. "Are you okay?" Angrily, Haley snatched it out of his hands and hissed, "Obviously you weren't watching. Don't touch my stuff, and can't you see that I'm alright? Now leave me alone and go away." Rejected, the blonde shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Getting up, Haley turned to see Peyton and Brooke walking towards her with concerned expressions. "Haley, you okay?" Peyton asked, picking up Haley's dropped history book. "Yeah. Some geek didn't see me, that's all." Haley waved off the concerned looks, and said, "So what's going to happen after school?" "Well, Hales, seeing how your practice ends a lot earlier than when the basketball game begins, we'll go to your house. You can get changed there, while Peyton and I just chill. And then after the game, there'll be a party at Tim's house, so if you're up for it, we'll all go there, but if you can't, then we'll see," answered Brooke, smiling and gazing past Haley. "Uh, Brooke, who are you staring at?" inquired Peyton, trying to follow Brooke's gaze. Pointing at the tall brunette in the letterman jacket, Brooke answered, "Nathan Jamison. He's in the starting 5 for Varsity." Then dreamily, Brooke asked, "Isn't he hot?"  
  
"Sure, Brooke, whatever you say." Peyton and Haley answered. "You think every guy out there is hot."  
  
They hadn't been able to see Nathan clearly, since he had disappeared into the crowded hallway. "Remember Terrible Todd? You had a crush on him for weeks, and we still don't know why you did." Haley said, then bemused, she asked, ". Brooke, you listening?"  
  
Then rolling their eyes at Brooke's still dreamy state, they hooked arms and started walking towards their first class. Brooke, snapping out of it, called after them, "Hey! Don't forget about me!"  
  
Then, she ran up to catch up to them, who had waited, laughing. Smacking both of them lightly on the arm, Brooke hooked her arms through Peyton's and Haley's. Then all three of them stalked off towards their US GOVERNMENT class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HOPE YOU LIKED!! 


	2. meeting one another

You all probably thought I had put this hiatus, but I didn't. LOL WRITTEN for request posted by Princessj1785 [on OTH message board] HOPE YOU LIKE! n HAPPY READING! -marg.  
  
warning again: AU! Haley – Lucas's half-sister, Nathan – Lucas's best friend. They're in high school. And Haley plays tennis, and is friends with Peyton and Brooke [both cheerleaders]  
  
CH. 1  
  
"Ms. Scott, are you listening?" Mrs. Trouy asked, waiting for Haley to turn around. Slowly turning around, Haley turned a bit red. "Yeah, I am."  
  
"Then would you care to explain the basics of what we just discussed?"  
  
"Sure. Well, you see..." she trailed off, as she felt Brooke lean behind her to softly whisper the answer. Leaning back, trying to have it unnoticed, she strained her ear hard to catch what Brooke was saying, but Haley only caught the last word. "We're talking about President Jackson."  
  
Hearing snickers from the rest of the class, Haley shot them all a glare.  
  
Exasperated, Mrs. Trouy shook her head, long gray hair whipping across her face. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Ms. Scott, if you don't keep paying attention."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Haley pretended to listen as Mrs. Trouy kept talking. "You might not even pass this class if you don't shape up. You're a good student, but-" she trailed off, as the door opened, bringing a blonde and a teacher into view.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Trouy, but Lucas here was supposed to be in this class. His schedule got messed up somehow." The teacher, a middle-aged plump man, said, wiping the sweat off his brow.  
  
Urging the guy inside, Mrs. Trouy smiled at him, trying to calm his nerves. Lucas stood in front of the class, gazing solemnly at all of them.  
  
Haley heard whispers from girls near her, gushing about how cute he was and such. Rolling her eyes, she let out a groan when Mrs. Trouy told Lucas, or whatever his name was, to sit in the seat next to her, on her left.  
  
Twirling her pencil over and over again, Haley shot him a glare as he made his way down the aisle towards her. "Wasn't he the guy who bumped into ya this morning?" asked Peyton, leaning forward, whispering excitedly.  
  
"Yeah," Haley answered apathetically. "so?"  
  
"Isn't he hot?" asked Brooke, running her hands through her hair, shooting Lucas a quick, bright smile.  
  
"No." answered Haley, pretending to take notes.  
  
"Aw, you're no fun." Pouted Brooke, taking her pencil into her hand and starting to take notes.  
  
Peyton smiled over at Brooke, joking. "After Terrible Todd, Haley and I've both been questioning your choice of crushes."  
  
Shooting her a glare, Brooke said, "But you guys think he's hot, so there."  
  
"Actually, you and Peyton think he's cute or hot. I don't"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, party-pooper." Brooke told her, waving her hand in the air. Turning to her left to talk to Lucas, she was a little surprised to see him gazing calmly at her.  
  
"Uh, hi?"  
  
"Hey. I'm Lucas Scott," Lucas answered, extending his hand, giving a small smile.  
  
"I'm Brooke Davis." Brooke replied, turning quickly to see Peyton's reaction. Peyton, however, was staring at the door, mouth agape.  
  
Looking up, Haley, Peyton, and Brooke all saw Nathan Jamison standing there in the doorway. Actually, Haley and Peyton didn't know who he was, but Brooke and Lucas did.  
  
"Hey, Nathan." Lucas said, as Nathan's gaze passed over to their direction, ignoring Mrs. Trouy.  
  
Giving a quick nod to the baffled teacher, he ventured over, shooting the girls a grin. "When'd you get into this class?"  
  
"Today."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis." Brooke cut in, extending her hand towards Nathan.  
  
"Hi, Nathan Jamison." He answered, shaking her hand.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm on the cheerleading squad."  
  
"Oh, right. That's where I've seen you before."  
  
"Yup, and you remember Peyton too right?" She asked, dropping his hand and bringing Peyton a little closer.  
  
Nodding his head, he proceeded to take off his backpack.  
  
Tapping Haley, Brooke waited for Haley to turn around. "Pssst. Haley. Turn around." "I'm busy. Talk to me later."  
  
"Whatever. This is our friend, Haley Scott."  
  
That's when Haley turned around, staring straight at Lucas. "So you're Karen's son, huh?"  
  
Receiving a nod from Lucas, she continued, "I'm supposed to give you a ride, but is it okay if you get a ride from someone else?"  
  
"Sure. Nathan, mind giving me one?" he asked, looking at Nathan, who was staring oddly at Haley.  
  
Haley turned towards Nathan, acknowledging the fact that he was staring at her. "Do I have something in my hair? Stuck between my teeth? What? What are you staring at?"  
  
"Nothing important." Nathan replied, earning a chuckle from Lucas and grins from Brooke and Peyton.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Haley huffed. "Whatever. Well, thanks, Lucas right? Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Ms. Scott, are you listening?" Bringing Haley to jolt, surprised. Blushing now, Haley turned to look at the teacher. "Yeah."  
  
"Okay, good. Then I suppose you know who your partner is for the project."  
  
"Project?" asked Brooke, only catching the last word. She had been busy staring at Lucas, dreamily.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Davis. But seeing how all of you, even you boys back there, haven't been paying attention, I'll read off the partners again. Blah..blah.." Haley heard, starting to daydream. "Haley Scott and Nathan Jamison."  
  
Bringing herself to, while other girls in the class groaned at not being partnered with him, Haley snapped her head up. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Didn't you hear her? She said we're partners." Smirked Nathan, annoying her.  
  
"Well, I wasn't asking you." Turning back towards the teacher, she asked again. "Could you repeat that?"  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh, Mrs. Trouy repeated, "Haley Scott and Nathan Jamison."  
  
Stunned, Haley could only listen to the rest of the list. "Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. And last, but not least, Peyton Sawyer and Trent Ford."  
  
Letting out a groan, Haley turned towards Nathan. "So I guess I'm stuck with you."  
  
"Actually, I'm stuck w/ you."  
  
Rolling her eyes, very annoyed, she asked, "So you know what we're supposed to do?"  
  
"Yeah, just have a presentation set by Wednesday."  
  
"Wednesday?! But that's only 2 days away!"  
  
"Thanks for the info. I'd never have figured it out myself." Earning a glare, Nathan smiled widely. "So when do you want to meet?"  
  
"How about never?"  
  
"Don't you want an A?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to have to suffer just to get my A"  
  
"I'm not that bad. You should be feeling sorry for ME."  
  
Haley scoffed. "Feeling SORRY for YOU?! Are you out of your mind?" Shaking her head, she said, "Never mind. Let's just get this project over with. The sooner the better."  
  
"Right," Nathan said, as he looked around to see other groups already starting their papers; Lucas and Brooke were drawing something on a piece of paper, while Peyton and Trent were laughing over some joke. "Now, why couldn't I have been stuck with some nice girl like them?"  
  
Stunned again in less then 5 minutes, Haley retorted, "And why couldn't I have been partners with a nice guy like them?"  
  
"Hey! You can't just take my insult from me and then make it yours."  
  
"I believe I just did."  
  
"You're going to regret doing that."  
  
"And who are you to threaten me?"  
  
"Nathan Jamison, captain of the basketball team. Most popular guy in school."  
  
"Right. Well, I'm Haley Scott, captain of the tennis team. And I don't give a sh*t about popularity so I'm not even going to go there."  
  
"Whatever. I bet you're some stuck-up b*tch, just waiting with arms wide open for any guy to come into them."  
  
"What the hell?!" Haley angry, started to pack up her things.  
  
"Where you going? The class isn't ending for another 15 minutes."  
  
"Far away from you." Haley retorted, grabbing her bag and settling down in a desk farthest from the one she'd just been in.  
  
Nathan grinning lazily, sauntered over to her, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, as the teacher watched, patting herself on the back for finally getting even with Haley Scott.  
  
"What do you want? Get the hell away from me!"  
  
"IF you didn't realize this before, I'll enlighten you. We're partners for this project. And if you screw up, I'll have the bad grade. I don't want that, and I don't think you'd want that either, so just work with me for this project and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the high school years."  
  
"Like you could resist," Haley muttered, setting her bag down on the floor.  
  
"I heard that. And I can resist. You're not that pretty, nor are you cute," Nathan lied, as he stared into Haley's eyes. "I can occupy my time with other girls."  
  
"That's just great." Haley retorted, feeling hurt at his comment. "Let's get started on this thing then. You can tell me what we're really supposed to do."  
  
"Okay." Nathan answered, lowering himself unto the desk next to Haley, pulling her desk closer. Seeing Haley's rounded eyes, he smirked. "You're just too far, I had to pull you closer."  
  
As he saw Haley's mouth start to open to insult him or protest, Nathan added, "Trust me, it was easy. You're light enough. It barely felt like anything."  
  
Rolling her eyes at his conceited-ness, Haley replied, "That's great. Can we start now or what?"  
  
"We can. We can." He answered, bringing his head close to hers as she started to plan their project out on a sheet of paper.  
  
~~ hope you guys liked it! I e-mailed someone, forgot who exactly, about being a beta for this. If you're reading this, and you still want to. Please e-mail me. My e-mail's on my author's page. Thanks! –marg. 


End file.
